


Nightangel Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Prompt Fill, underage drinking mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Kurt/Warren Headcanons. -- New Question Added! --





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)

**Who hogs the duvet  
** Let’s be honest, these two probably don’t sleep with blankets at all/. Warren’s wings are heavy, warm, and soft (It’s comic canon that Warren’s wings grow back BTW). Their bed is a no-blankets-needed zone.

 

 **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
** I feel like both do that cause Protective-Boyfriend!Warren and Never-Been-in-a-Relationship-Before!Kurt are always checking on each other.

 

 **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
** Kurt. Everything is handmade and heartfelt. 

 

 **Who gets up first in the morning  
** I guess that depends, both have nightmares and are X-men so they have to get up early anyway. Though I can see both of them waking up before the other and just staying in bed, watching the other until they wake up.

 

 **Who suggests new things in bed  
** Kurt being secretly really kinky is one of the things I live for! He wants to try so much, especially if it involves his tail or Warren’s wings.

 

 **Who cries at movies  
** Both, but Warren is better at hiding it or keeping it all inside until he’s alone.

 

 **Who gives unprompted messages  
**_(Rewinding Noise)_ I feel like both do that cause Protective-Boyfriend!Warren and Never-Been-in-a-Relationship-Before!Kurt are always checking on each other.

 

 **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
** Well… Warren most likely gets feverish and kinda sick around molting season. I feel like because Kurt has never seen this happen, he freaks out and starts thinking Warren is dying.   
Warren, on the other hand, when Kurt is sick pulls out all the stops. Soup, cuddles, anything you’ve ever been given while sick ever, he has is or will cut a bitch to get it. When Kurt is sick Warren is more protective than ever and will stop at nothing to make him comfortable.

 

 **Who gets jealous easiest  
** Warren. Kurt is too naive and doesn’t know flirting from friendly. Though Kurt has his jealous moments cause Warren just can’t seem to _not_ flirt back.

 

 **Who has the most embarrassing taste in music  
** I don’t really know. Kurt, I feel, likes anything (he just doesn’t like complaining) and Warren like rock music, so neither.

 

 **Who collects something unusual  
** Kurt collects Warrens feathers.

 

 **Who takes the longest to get ready  
** Warren, cause he has to smooth out all the feathers on his wings before he’ll let anyone, other than Kurt, see him. Also, how the hell does he get that jacket on if it doesn’t have snaps, or buttons, or velcro it must take _hours_  to get on.

 

 **Who is the tidiest and organized  
** Out of the two, Kurt is the tidiest. That’s not saying much, though. He grew up in close quarters and no personal space in a CIRCUS! Those places are not tidy.

 

 **Who gets most excited about the holidays  
** Kurt. I can see him decorating Warren’s wings. Like… wrapping tensile around them and hanging little plastic decorations on them. Then there’s Warren putting mistletoe on the ends and moving it to hang above them. Yep.

 

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
** Warren, because of the wings, most likely has to be the big spoon. Though I can also see him sleeping on his stomach and Kurt curling up under the wings or using Warren’s back as a pillow.

 

 **Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
** Warren, but Kurt has his moments. He will not let Warren forget that he is faster than Warren in a race (teleporting vs flying). 

 

 **Who starts the most arguments  
** I feel like most of their argument start because something (Warren) is in a bad mood and won’t talk about it. It hurts Kurt’s feeling and makes him all sulky. Most of their “argument” like this end in someone else, most likely Oroco or Jean stepping in and _making_ them talk to each other.   
_– (This gets deeper than I thought it would)_  – The real true argument, though, with hurt and yelling _always (no if and or but)_ started by Warren and his drinking. Kurt doesn’t like drunk Warren and Warren doesn’t think Kurt should worry about it, plus Warren is probs an angry/grumpy drunk and get plain unbearable to be around when like that. Something like this ends in Erik, Charles, and Hank having to get involved. No one likes it when all three of them get involved.

 

 **Who suggests that they buy a pet  
** Kurt! He wants cats, dogs, bunnies, a unicorn, a billion and a half birds, and a few more cats. Warren just stares at him, thinking to himself “Wtf did I get myself into?”

 

 **What couple traditions they have  
** Warren collects all the fallen feathers that are clean and fully intact and gives them to Kurt. 

 

 **What tv shows they watch together  
** Cartoons. FAMILY MATTERS!

 

 **Another couple they hang out with  
** I don’t know about another _couple,_ but Warren is probs dragged into hanging out with “The Squad”.

 

 **How they spend time together as a couple  
** Cuddling while: listening to music, reading, or just hanging out.

 

 **Who made the first move  
** I have a headcanon that after Apocolypse, Warren avoided Kurt at all cost because of guilt, but Kurt was having none of it. He knew he had no choice in the cage and that he was probably tricked, or promised something, by Apocalypse into being a weapon.   
Kurt was dealing with his own guilt from destroying Warren’s wings and all he wanted to do was apologize.   
One day he finally “cornered” (not really, though) and rushed out an apology before Warren could leave. I feel like Warren would have been really surprised and probably felt a little bad for avoiding Kurt when all he wanted to do was apologize.   
That’s how the friendship started, but seriously Kurt made the first move cause he got tired of Warren taking his damn time with asking him out. They probs watched Star Wars on their first date!

 

 **Who brings flowers home  
** Kurt, but only because that’s what Jean and Jubilee said a good boyfriend does. That may have also been when they thought he had a _girlfriend._  It works, though, turns out Warren really likes flowers.

 

 **Who is the best cook  
** Warren. Though he can’t cook much. If you like mac and cheese and tortilla chips for lunch and dinner then you’ll like Warren’s cooking cause that’s about all he can do.

 

 **Who snores  
** Probs Kurt cause he most likely sleeps with his mouth open a little bit. He’s got huge teeth and those things are super sharp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)


End file.
